A perfect fit
by Minbus
Summary: She was too scared to read the final words he had written. She traced the slanted letters with her fingers. It was as though she drew confidence from this gesture as she opened the letter slowly and begun to read..... ADMM.... HBP SPOILERS!


HBP SPOILERS! A/N: Hey there! I love reading all your fanfics. They are GREAT! So….. I decided to write one of my own! It's one of my first fics, so be nice:P On with the story! (PS – It's a standalone!)

Disclaimer: I own nobody or any location!

She sat there, waiting for the signs that told her dawn was breaking. She hadn't been there all night, just an hour or so. There was no wind to rustle the leaves or break the water surface of the great lake. It looked like a pristine looking glass. She wondered what she would see if she looked into that looking glass. Would she see herself as a young, beautiful woman with long, black curls bouncing off her shoulders and those deep emerald eyes that had broken so many hearts? Would she see an old woman with lines that showed every memory, every experience and every worry she had ever had? Or would she see him? Simply him, just looking up at her with those bright blue eyes?

Suddenly, the sun's rays burst over the hills and bathed Hogwarts in a mysterious light. The song of birds reached her ears and she smiled softly at their innocence of what was going on around them. The first smile she had shown for days. Something glistened that caught her eye and she turned to see what it was. Then reality struck her. She followed his name, engraved in the pure white marble, wondering if he could hear her thoughts.

She reached into her pocket and her fingers grasped at something that gleamed as she pulled it out. She ran her fingers over the cool, smooth surface and the seven gems encased into it. Three pretty diamonds were laid perfectly in between four deep, green emeralds that complimented her eye colour perfectly. As she twisted the ring between her fingers, the words "For Eternity" could be seen engraved on the inner side of the pure gold. A whoosh of wings was heard and she looked up to see a flock of birds fly over-head. She willed back the tears that were threatening to fall. One managed to break down the barriers she had made and fell down her cheek onto a piece of parchment she had pulled out of her pocket. She hadn't dared open the letter that had come with the ring. She was too scared to read the final words he had written. She traced the slanted letters with her fingers. It was as though she drew confidence from this gesture as she opened the letter slowly and begun to read the heartfelt words that were written beneath the all too familiar handwriting.

My dearest,

I am writing this in the knowledge that my life is drawing to a close and I never told you how I truly felt.

I don't know if you remember the day when I went into Diagon Alley. I came back and you said I was unusually quiet? You teased me all day because you thought I had been with a lady friend! But I hadn't. I had wanted to give you this ring and tell you what I had wanted to tell you for years. But I lost my courage. The only time I ever have because I was scared that if I told you, you wouldn't love me in return.

The emeralds in this ring caught my eye, just as your emerald green eyes did when I first met you, and I've never been able to get you out of my head since.

You will always be in my heart for eternity.

I love you Tabby

X

She closed the letter, fighting back another flood of tears and gradually stood up. She remembered that day as clear as yesterday. At first she thought he actually had been with a lady friend and it had crushed her heart to think it. But now she knew the truth and she wished she had done something about it, but she was too scared. _It's ironic,_ she thought_, all that Gryffindor courage that helps me fight wars and battles has failed me in the one thing that is most important, love. Oh why didn't you tell me sooner sweetheart?_

She walked over to the edge of the lake and looked down into the still smooth surface of the water. She saw an aged woman with bright green eyes and lines that showed, not her memories or her experiences or her worry, but her wisdom. And she knew that from then on, she could face any war or any battle. A gust of wind broke the surface of the pristine looking glass, and just for a moment, she saw his face just behind hers, looking at her with a twinkle in his eyes and she knew that he had just realised that she loved him too. And as quickly as his face had appeared, it disappeared into the depths of the lake.

She took the ring that was still in her grasp and fitted it onto one of her slender fingers.

_A perfect fit, Albus, a perfect fit._

Liked it? Thought it was OK? Totally and utterly hated it? Needs some work? Please R+R! 


End file.
